


The Taste of Her Cherry Chapstick

by stellata



Series: Every Tina Pairing Ever (aka, Get Tina Laid) [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Season 1, brittana, hook ups, santina, secrecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellata/pseuds/stellata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The origins of why Tina chose to sing THAT song as her audition for glee club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Her Cherry Chapstick

It was her first day at her new school, and Tina was looking forward to her fourth period class - Social Dance. The teacher hadn’t arrived yet, so Tina picked a corner of the gym, and began to warm up. After a few stretches, she started to practice an old tap routine. 

“That’s cool!” Someone chirped from nearby. Tina looked up, not stopping the movement of her feet. The speaker was a tall blonde girl with a sweet smile.

The girl started to move next to her, at first imitating some of Tina’s movements before just free styling, in a more modern style. 

“That’s tap dance, right?”

“Yes, it is,” Tina replied with a slight smile. 

“I’ve always wanted to try it, but mom said I could only have two dance classes, and I love modern and hip hop too much to change over,” the girl continued. "You're a good dancer.”

"So are you," Tina breathed between steps. 

The girl grinned at her and reached forward to take her hands. Tina was pulled in closer, and the blonde began to move her around the floor, in a more swing like style. 

Tina laughed as the girl spun her until she was dizzy, and the ground was swept from underneath her and she found herself dipped low. 

"Alright, girls and boys, time to start!" The teacher called out. 

Tina was pulled up quickly, and brought face to face with a brilliant smile and sparkly blue eyes. 

"That was fun!" The blonde said, reaching to tuck a stray strand of Tina's hair behind her ear. "You should be my dance partner for the class."

"Okay," Tina smiled, feeling suddenly excited - for once, she was the first to be picked, not the last. 

"Everyone partner up. Today we're going to start with the waltz."

A girl strutted over and grabbed the blonde's hand.

"Come on, Brit, let's show these losers our stuff." 

“I can’t, I already have a dance partner," Brit said, releasing the girl's hand. 

"What? This freak?" Hard eyes turned on her, scanning her all over and clearly finding her lacking, and Tina felt cold inside.

"Don't be mean, Santana.” 

"You're making a mistake, Brit,” Santana huffed, and flounced off to grab the arm of a muscled, friendly looking black boy. She sent a glare back at them, and Tina shivered involuntarily. 

"Don't listen to her," Brit looked at Tina earnestly. "Santana always wakes up on the left side of the bed." 

Tina blinked, then smiled at the play on words. 

"I'm Brittany," the blonde added, and spun Tina in close.

“Tina,” she said breathlessly. 

“Your name’s pretty, just like you,” Brittany said, smiling openly, and Tina became acutely aware that she was blushing. 

Dancing was a lot of fun - especially with Brittany's improvised modern steps.  Thankfully the teacher, Miss Kelly, liked the blonde and didn't seem to mind them deviating from the lesson plan. 

Tina quickly found that Brittany was fun and charming. The blonde apparently loved her cat and her little sisters, and of course, dancing. She was on the cheer leading team, and on the school's academic decathlon team, which was apparently looking for new members. For the first time all day, Tina had forgotten to stutter. Conversation flowed easily, despite the glares Santana kept leveling her way. 

The latina girl was apparently rather angry that Brittany had chosen Tina as her partner instead of Santana. And from the _level_ of the anger, Tina had a feeling she’d stepped between more than just best friends. With that much jealousy at play, there was definitely something romantic between them. 

She could _definitely_ see that. In fact, she’d be happy to watch… Both girls were incredibly attractive. Brittany was sweet, leggy, and very flexible - while Santana had full hips and an amazing ass. Tina had never been in a relationship, but she had made out and messed around with Jess Benson under the bleachers at the end of last year - before her parents moved them to this little town in Ohio. 

These two girls would certainly be in her dreams tonight, Tina thought happily. A fantasy began in her head as she danced… She’d walk in on the two of them, then Brittany would invite Tina to join them. Santana would object, until Tina kissed her senseless, and then she would give in, overcome by desire. 

The bell rang, startling Tina out of her fantasy. 

“Good work today, everyone!” The teacher called out.  

Tina smiled at Brittany as they stopped dancing, and reluctantly let go of the cheerleader’s soft hands. 

“I’ve never seen you before,” Brittany commented as they walked to the girl’s locker room. 

“I’m from California, my family moved here a couple weeks ago.” 

“Awesome! I want to go to California someday. I’m going to be a dancer. Or a circus performer. Or a celebrity talk show host.”

“Those all sound fun,” Tina giggled. 

She had just pulled her black dress over her head when Brittany stepped close to her, and boldly stroked Tina's hair.  Tina was suddenly, acutely conscious that Brittany was only wearing a bra and panties. 

"Your hair is awesome. I love blue, but not as much as I love green.” 

"Oh?" Tina smiled back at her. “I like both, but my favorite color is purple. Well, that and black.”

Brittany slid into her cheer leading outfit, and Tina marveled at the design. It was genuinely scandalous. The cheerleader twirled, checking in the mirror and redoing her ponytail a little higher. Then she grabbed a pen from her bag, and Tina's hand, and wrote down ten digits.  

"That's my number, text me sometime,” Brittany declared. “See you in class on Monday!”

The bubbly blonde pressed a kiss to Tina's cheek and skipped away happily. Tina instinctively touched her fingertips to her cheek where she’d been kissed. 

"Lesbo freak," came a nasty voice. Tina whirled to see Santana standing there, also wearing a Cheerio uniform, her hands on her hips. 

"You're new to McKinley, so let me explain the natural order of things to you," Santana sneered. "Brit is popular. You're a loser. You don't get to talk to her, you don't get to touch her."

Tina finished up her buttons and looked her straight in the eye.

“Oh, are you jealous?"

There was a flash of something like fear in Santana's eyes before fury took its place.  

"No!" Santana tossed her hair back for effect. "I'm trying to keep you from hurting Brit's rep. This is your only chance to back down and save yourself from a world of pain."

That made Tina laugh. 

"A world of pain? That’s exactly the kind of fake language I’d expect from a girl who gets driven to school in a _Lexus_. I think you’ve been watching too many gangster movies.”

Santana looked momentarily stunned. 

“Let me tell you something,” Tina said calmly as she stepped closer to the other girl. Santana took an automatic step backwards, and ended up with her back against the locker. 

Tina smirked at her as she came closer, feeling a rush of energy through her. 

“My name is Tina Cohen-Chang. I do what I want, who I want, _when_ I want it.” 

A mix of emotions went over Santana’s face, settling on outright defiance. 

“ _I_ run this school, not you, freak -”

That was as far as she got before Tina grabbed her. One hand curled hard in Santana’s hair and yanked it back, baring her neck for Tina’s other hand to come up and wrap around - not too hard to hurt, but enough to threaten. Tina stepped closer, her body pressing firmly against the cheerleader to pin her to the locker. The sudden look of fright mixed with desire cemented Tina's next move. 

“ _Shut up_ ,” Tina ordered breathlessly, and pressed her mouth against Santana’s. 

Tina licked and bit at those full lips, momentarily amused by the taste of strawberry lipgloss - not cherry, but it would do. She watched Santana avidly as she tightened her grip on her hair and neck, and rocked her body against hers.

The cheerleader gasped, her hands freezing in the air - and then she shuddered and melted, completely giving in. Her hands fell uselessly to her sides, her lips parted to allow Tina entrance, and her eyes fell shut. Tina watched, not wanting to close her own eyes - she wanted to see this girl submit to her. She licked into Santana’s mouth, tasting her firmly, and got a beautiful little whimper in response that went right to her clit. 

She shifted slightly to the left, and slotted her right leg between the cheerleader’s legs. Santana gasped, her hands finally coming up wrap around Tina’s lower back as she writhed against the firm thigh pressed against her. 

“That’s it,” Tina murmured against Santana’s lips. The girl’s eyes were still closed, and Tina tugged her hair, turning her head to the side. 

She leaned down and fixed her mouth over the girl’s neck, running her right hand down the smooth curves of the cheerleader’s body, ending up on her ass, which felt amazing in her hand. Santana tried to muffle her cry by biting her lip, and Tina pushed a little harder, rocking against her. She worried the soft flesh between her teeth, liking the salty taste - Santana had certainly been dancing hard. 

“Oh, oh,” Santana gasped, wriggling desperately. “Oh god…”

Tina chuckled, and lifted her head again to kiss the other girl’s lips. She worried them with her teeth, distracting Santana as her right hand let go of her ass and moved to the front, slipping under the skimpy skirt and finding the band of her panties. 

“ _Mmm_ ,” Santana tried to protest, her eyes going wide, but Tina’s mouth muffled her words. Her fingers worked slowly into her panties, and she moaned into the kiss as she felt the baby smooth flesh - Santana was freshly waxed.

Her fingers slipped over her clit, giving the girl a jolt of pleasure, and then they finally pushed across her wet folds. Santana’s hands tightened on her back, her nails trying to dig into her skin through her dress. Tina dropped her grip on her hair to grab her left wrist. She ripped it off her back and slammed it against the locker, above Santana’s head. 

“Careful,” she growled, and bit down so hard she drew blood. It tasted perfect, iron and salt, and Tina sucked gently on Santana's cut lower lip, earning another whimper. 

Santana shuddered as two fingers thrust into her. They weren’t as long as Brittany’s, but they were talented - Tina curved them immediately, finding her g-spot with ease. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she mewled. What was she doing? Santana wondered foggily. This girl had practically mauled her with her mouth, and she'd just given in! Santana Lopez always fought back - she was the head bitch at this school, the real power behind the cheerleading throne, she didn’t take this crap from any boy…

But the way Tina had just _grabbed_ her, the feeling of her hair being yanked, and that perfect hand firm on her throat - it had her gushing between her legs in seconds. She’d needed almost no preparation before Tina roughly slammed two fingers inside her cunt, and instead of making her stop, of taking control like she always did, she didn’t _want_ to. 

Her body was singing with joy, overwhelmed by the feeling of giving herself over to the other girl’s control. Santana had been so jealous as Tina and Brittany danced together - Brit was _hers_ , and this curvy asian girl with blue highlights had drawn her girl with a few stupid tap moves. But now she didn’t want Tina to go, she needed her to stay, to keep touching her - it wouldn’t take much longer…

As Santana began shaking under her touch, Tina knew the girl’s orgasm was imminent. She kept her pace steady, let go of Santana’s wrist to take her by the hair again, and tugged. Santana's eyes rolled back at the sensation, and Tina pushed the heel of her palm firmly against her clit. 

Tina swallowed Santana’s answering cry as the cheerleader tensed, her muscles clamping around her fingers as she came. Santana shuddered through her orgasm, her mind going blank as she surrendered to bliss. 

She slowly pulled her lips away, watching Santana’s face avidly as the girl panted, her eyes fluttering slowly open. Her dark eyes were blown, her cheeks flushed, lips worried and slightly bloody from Tina’s kisses. 

Tina smirked at the overwhelmed girl, who stared at her in amazement. She gently pulled out her fingers out of Santana, and licked them clean. 

“I’ll see you around,” Tina declared. She turned and grabbed her bag, and left without another word, or looking back. 

Santana dazedly watched her go, her mouth open and legs weak and trembling. 

“What just happened?” She asked the empty locker room. 


End file.
